


Ransomed Love (Klance)

by truthteatrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gore, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Stalking, Violence, explicit - Freeform, klance, voltron ransomed love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthteatrash/pseuds/truthteatrash
Summary: (UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY)This story is meant to be a similar story to Killing Stalking, however, it is not an exact copy of everything. It is inspired since I love Killing Stalking with all my heart.The following fanfiction is NOT a Sheith fanfiction.The fanfiction does have very explicit language, rape scenes, and gore. I do go into detail, so if you aren't comfortable reading then don't read it. It is meant to give a different perspective of the characters than you would in the TV Show, how their personalities shift and learn more about their personalities in this story.All the characters attend college and have different majors.Pidge's major is in computer science.Hunk's major is in engineering.Shiro's major is in English.Lance's major is in criminal justice.Keith's major is in psychology.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shianne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shianne), [Michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/gifts).



> (UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY)
> 
> This story is meant to be a similar story to Killing Stalking, however, it is not an exact copy of everything. It is inspired since I love Killing Stalking with all my heart.
> 
> The following fanfiction is NOT a Sheith fanfiction. 
> 
> The fanfiction does have very explicit language, rape scenes, and gore. I do go into detail, so if you aren't comfortable reading then don't read it. It is meant to give a different perspective of the characters than you would in the TV Show, how their personalities shift and learn more about their personalities in this story.
> 
> All the characters attend college and have different majors.
> 
> Pidge's major is in computer science.  
> Hunk's major is in engineering.  
> Shiro's major is in English.  
> Lance's major is in criminal justice.  
> Keith's major is in psychology.

     "You can do this Keith," Keith told himself as he tried to calm himself down. Keith was planning on asking Shiro out since he has had a crush on him for quite a while now. "now just ask him."

 

     Keith tried to move his feet, but it was almost like his shoes were glued to the pavement. His heart was racing, he couldn't confess, but he knew he had to. He looked over at Shiro who practically beamed in the sunlight, laughing with Pidge, Hunk and Lance. Keith took a deep breath and walked over, trying to keep him usual poker face.

 

    "Hey Keith, what's up?" Shiro asked as he noticed Keith walking up them. Just like that he was stuck, stuck in the mess he had created. He couldn't muster up the courage through out the conversation to try to pry him out of the group and ask him privately.

 

    "Well, me and Hunk have to go to the arcade later, see you guys." Pidge announced and walked off, giggling with Hunk and making a few inside jokes. Now it was only Lance, Keith and Shiro. They continued to talk until Lance had a look at the time and scurried out of there, claiming that his mother will beat him with a stick if he comes home late.

 

     The awkwardness was high without everyone. Shiro and Keith stood together for a little while, trying to desperately come up with a conversation. Keith had just about enough with his coward ways, so he took in a deep breath and stared straight at Shiro.

 

     "Hey, Shiro. Can I ask you something?" Keith asked, his hands fidgeting by his side.

 

     "Shoot." Shiro smiled and crossed him arms.

 

     _Breathe idiot. **BREATHE.**_

 

     "I have a crush on you and I want to go on a date with you, do you want to?" Keith said, trying hard not to stutter and repeat his speech he had planned out for weeks.

 

     Shiro was speechless and looked to the side, he didn't want to hurt Keith's feelings.

 

     "Sorry, but you're a brother to me. I love you, but I don't want to date you because I am not gay." Shiro confessed. "I am sorry, again."

 

     Keith nodded and sighed, he turned away from Shiro and began to walk to his car until Shiro grabbed his shoulder and smiled.

 

     "I hope wee can still be friends though, you're a really good friend." Shiro smiled warmly.

 

     _You're a really good friend._

 

_Friend._

 

_**Friend**._

 

     Those words stung Keith to the bone, he was heartbroken. That was the last thing he wanted hear from Shiro, that he was a really good friend. Keith shrugged off Shiro, so Shiro was longer holding his shoulder.

 

     "Yeah don't worry about it." Keith said, not looking back at him and walked off. Shiro frowned, he made his friend disappointed, but he never returned his feelings.

 

     Keith's face was covered in tears, his cheeks were burning from all the streaks, and his steps were wobbly as he was reaching his car. He opened the door to the driver's seat swiftly and shut it with all of his might. Keith started to sob uncontrollably on the steering wheel, the wetness of his tears soaking up the leather in his car. Keith understood there was nothing he could do to change Shiro's mind, but he just felt that he couldn't contain his emotions.

 

     "Never mind, I need to go home." Keith muttered and turned the key to start the car. He drove off in silence, thinking of nothing but his bed.

 

     He needed his bed more than ever, he forgot that he left his phone with Shiro because he needed for him to hold it while he was going to the bathroom since Keith has somewhat of a fear of dropping his phone in the toilet since a few months ago he did so and his phone wouldn't turn on, even when he left it in rice for a day.

 

     Keith banged his head against the steering wheel, but he didn't want to go back to Shiro just yet. Tomorrow he will go to Shiro's place and retrieve his phone. He didn't really want to go, but there was nothing to be worried about, he just told him how he felt and that was it. Why does it feel like the contrary, why can't he just let it go?

 

 

  
•    •    •

 

 

  
     Lance was immediately hit with a newspaper repeatedly by his mother for being a few minutes late. He was not enjoying himself whatsoever. She kept cursing to never scare her like that ever again, she was angered by his actions, but she really cared for him.

 

     "Promise me you'll call if you are ever going to be late, even if you are going to be late for a few seconds." She scolded him getting ready to whack his head again with the newspaper.

 

     "I promise! I promise!" He said to get her from hitting him again. He covered his head just in case she was going to hit his head again. She smiled and lowered her newspaper down and patted his head, he flinched at her touch, but smiled at her warm gesture.

 

     "Te quiero mucho, mi niño." She kissed his cheek and sent him off to bed. Lance smiled and kissed her back and ran up stairs to his bed. He jumped on his bed and got out his phone to text someone. He decided to text Kieth since he wanted to have a friendly argument with him.

 

  
      **Gay Emo Boi**

 

      **Lance:** Hey bud, what's up?

 

     He waited patiently for Keith's response, but he never texted back. This wasn't like Keith, he usually replied in at most two hours. Keith was up around this time since he is a night owl, but Lance was worried. Is Keith ignoring Lance? Did he do something wrong? There was something a bit off during the conversation he had with Keith and Shiro. Did something happen to Keith?

 

     Lance looked at the time and decided he needed to sleep and figure this out in the morning. He turned off his phone and pulled the covers up to his neck and closed his eyes.

 

     He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he was kind of worried. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Lance really liked Keith. Not the gay way (yet), but he valued him more than he can possibly say. Keith was an excellent friend even though they bicker back and forth. Again, not that he will ever admit it out loud, but Keith was kind of important to Lance. Anyways, Lance had just enough thinking about Kieth and his annoying ways for the day.

 

 

•    •    •

 

 

  
    Though he couldn't prove it, Keith had a bad feeling. One of the worst feelings he had ever experienced, very similar to the feeling he had when his father had passed away. He didn't want to go to Shiro's home and retrieve his phone, not that he didn't want to face Shiro ever again, he had to anyways, but he felt that something was off. His intuition was almost always was correct, if he had suspected something then it would be best to stay far away from it. Though he cannot not prove it, he knew something was going to go terribly wrong.

 

     Yet, Keith found himself driving down the street where Shiro lived. Keith had been at Shiro's home frequently since they were as close as brothers. Why did this feel different like any other visit? Well, getting rid of the obvious confession, but other than that, Keith couldn't help, but feel a bit eerie about the situation.

 

     Keith parked his car in front of the home in front of Shiro's to not seem suspicious. Keith watched his home for a while that Sunday afternoon. Keith felt like a creep watching his home and deciding whether or not to approach his home and ask for his phone back.

 

     "Why am I such a fucking idiot?" Keith asked himself as he rested his chin on his fist. Keith kept debating on staying and looking like a creep or leave and get his phone back on Monday. Surely, it wouldn't be as awkward since it would kind of come up, but Kieth really needed his phone. Then again, it would be creepy that after he asked Shiro out he showed up to his home without announcing that he was going.

 

_Fuck it, I need my fucking phone._

 

     Keith grabbed the handle of his car and as soon as he did he saw Shiro walking back home. He finally knew what was wrong, that something that felt off as soon as he went to Shiro's place. Shiro was walking home with a girl and they were making out with each other as soon as they were in front of Shiro's front door. Kieth's face dropped, he should have known.

 

     His hands fell to his lap and Kieth laid back into his leather car seat. Now Keith felt like a huge stalker, he was watching Shiro being perfectly content with some girl, he should have known that Shiro was a heterosexual.

 

     "Why didn't he tell me before that he was a fucking hetero? It would have been so much better." Keith lied through his teeth as he furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't going to shed a single tear for that man. It's not that he hated Shiro, he just felt somewhat betrayed.

 

Keith couldn't take anymore of this. He was going to leave. Finally leave, forever. He didn't want see Shiro again, Shiro betrayed him on purpose.

 

_Leave._

 

_Leave!_

 

_**LEAVE!** _

 

     Keith couldn't leave, he needed his phone, no matter how much of a grudge he had on Shiro. By now the 'happy' couple were inside probably sucking their faces off, probably even having sex. Keith was a bit confused, did Shiro even have a girlfriend? Is that just a one-night stand? Probably, otherwise Shiro would tell Keith that he had a girlfriend. That didn't really matter to Keith at the time, he wasn't going be a pussy and bail because he couldn't handle that Shiro had a girlfriend or a one-night stand.

 

     The car door swung open as Keith stomped his foot out and slammed the door behind him, only glaring daggers at the household. Every step he took was with purpose, he wasn't going to back out. He puffed up his chest and marched up to Shiro's front door, his fist was right in front of the door. Keith dropped his hand and took a deep breath, it almost seemed like all of his courage that he gathered up seemed to deflate from him. He couldn't start beating around the bush and make excuses for not getting what was rightfully his.

 

     Without thinking his fist knocked at the door.

 

      _Oh shit, oh fuck. What the fuck do I do?_

 

     No sound or movement came from anywhere of the house. None. What was happening? Keith had thought they were kissing and flirting, but apparently they were sleeping because there was no movement in the home in front of Keith. It didn't seem right, he could have sworn they were just making out thirty minutes ago when Keith watched them from his car. They should be home, this didn't seem right.

 

     Keith knew better than to investigate further, it wasn't his business and he should stay out. What Keith didn't know was that this decision would be either life or death, but unfortunately nobody had went up to him and warned him of the dangers that hid behind that eerie door. The signs were there that he should not enter that sinister home, no sounds from behind that door, no sign of life or the stench that seemed to cover the majority of the home.

 

     He opened the door and looked around the home. Most of it seemed normal other than that horrible metallic smell that hit Keith's nose as soon as he entered.

 

     "Shiro should clean up often, it smells like death." Keith snickered as he plugged his nostrils with his index finger and thumb.

 

     Keith looked around more, scanning the place for any sign of life or his phone. He opened a door which lead to a bathroom, but no Shiro or phone. The bathroom looked messy, maybe that's where most of the smell came from because it smelled like a middle school locker room and somewhat metallic.

 

     Keith closed the door and shoved his hands in his pockets and kept looking around.

 

      _This isn't trespassing is it? Probably not._

 

A door creaked open coming from a bit farther into the home. Keith 

 

     Keith continued to search around the home, about to go upstairs until he heard a movement. He couldn't figure out where the noise came from, but he guessed the basement.

 

     Kieth walked over to where the basement was, but as soon a second he turned around the corner he heard something.

 

      _What the fuck? Am I fucking high or something?_  

 

     He heard a muffled scream come from the basement. The scream sent shivers down his spine, it was strange.

 

    _Why would she be screaming? Oh shit, wait._

 

     It was either they were doing some kinky shit or she was in dire trouble. Either way, he didn't want to be here anymore. He quickly turned on his heel and headed for the door, but as soon as he was a corner he blacked out from a vast impact to his temple.

 

     Shiro stood over his body, staring at it with hatred in his eyes.

 

     A bruise formed on Keith's forehead as he laid there, sprawled out like a lifeless rag doll. Shiro continued to stare at him, wondering how he got into his home. 

 

      _Out of all days, why did he just pop up out of nowhere._

 

Shiro picked Keith's unconscious body, bridal style, and took him to the basement. His feet were creaking underhim as he made his way towards the basement. Keith's body wasn't too heavy, but he did have more weight than the girl he took home.

 

     He forced the door to the basement open and stared at the girl who laid there helplessly. There was duct tape over her mouth, she was sweating profusely, and her clothes were drenched in her own blood. When she saw Shiro carrying guy into the basement she screamed for her dear life.

 

     "No, no, no," she cried, sphere words being blocked out by the duct tape. Her tears streaked down her face, but you couldn't really tell since her face was covered in the streak marks that her tears from before had already stained.

 

     Shiro scrunched his nose at her. She was patchetic, begging for her life. The only way to truly know someone's character is when they are about to be killed. Shiro looked at her as if she were a cockroach squirming around for her life, like she needed to be stepped on.

 

     "Say hello to your new roommate, I think you both will get along just fine." He chuckled menacingly and plunged Keith down the abyss he will soon learn to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

     Lance went to school as usual, another boring day of learning. This was his second year in college. He was training to be a lawyer or detective, he still wasn't sure what he wanted to be. All his friends and family told him that Law school is one of the most difficult schools, but he insisted to study law since he loved watching Law and Order as a kid.

 

     "Hey Shiro!" Lance waved at him as he saw him getting out of his car. Shiro glanced at Lance and gave him a warm smile.

 

     "Hey Lance! Want to grab a cup of coffee before class?" Shiro asked, pointing to the nearest coffee shop on campus. Lance was in dire need of a coffee break. Homework has been keeping him up night after night. The one subject he hated the most was math and unfortunately for him, his teacher is the devil in disguise since he gives out a textbook full of homework everyday.

 

     "Sure!" Lance agreed, giving Shiro the thumbs up just in case he couldn't hear his answer since it was quite windy. Shiro nodded and waited for Lance to walk over to him.

 

     "So, how's college life treating you?" Shiro asked, striking up a conversation.

 

     Their feet crunched underneath every step they took on the slippery road. A gust of wind picked up the leaves and made them dance along the autumn, morning sky. The morning sky was a pale orange as the sun barley peeked over all the buildings and cars, making the sky prettier than most days.

 

     "College has been fine," Lance lied because he didn't want to admit defeat. If there was anything worse in life than loosing, it was admitting you were wrong. Lance had a lot of pride to say that he wasn't enjoying college since it's too hard and they give out too much homework and lessons in their textbooks to go over every fucking day. "it could be better though."

 

     "Ha! Tell me about it. College is so stressful, I thought I was going to collapse from stress yesterday since I was behind on all of my homework." Shiro complained lightly, keeping the conversation as light as possible.

 

      Lance nodded, his mind wandering off to last night. He checked his phone to see if Keith replied yet, but no new notifications were on his lock screen. He sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. They continued to walk, making their way to the front door of the coffee shop. Shiro opened the door for the both of them, the door jingled indicating their presence. As soon a us the bell sounded a worker smiled and greeted them happily.

 

     "Good morning!" The worker continued to scrub the table, making it clean enough to see your reflection.

 

     "What can I get you?" Another worker said, with a lot less enthusiasm than the one that greeted Lance and Shiro at the door.

 

     "Can I get an iced americano?" Lance asked, with a smile trying to stay in a good mood.

 

     "Okay, what about you sir?" The worker directed his attention towards Shiro.

 

     "A caffè corretto would be fine." Shiro answered.

 

     They payed for their coffees an found a table to sit at. Shiro sat down at a table and Lance followed, having a small frown on his face. Shiro noticed and cocky his eyebrow in confusion and concern. 

 

     "Hey Lance, you seem a bit distressed. You want to talk about it?" Shiro asked, staring intently at Lance. He cared for Lance and really wanted to know what was bothering his friend. Lance turned away, not daring to look at Shiro. Lance didn't want to admit that he was worried about Keith, but he needed to tell someone. Shiro was someone he could trust to not make fun of him for things like that.

 

     "It's about Keith," Lance said finally looking at Shiro. Shiro's breathing hitched, the very mention of Keith's name made him nervous. "he hasn't been answering my texts and he is not at school. Ugh, I sound so stupid, but I am worried, he is basically my best friend and I am hurt he hasn't told me anything."

 

     Shiro nodded, pretending to understand Lance and his situation. Shiro prayed in his mind for Lance to let the whole thing go and start to ask questions until a week passes.

 

     "You're overreacting, he is probably sick or something, maybe he got into an accident. Either way, we should just wait for his return or an update on his well-being." Shiro reassured, placing his hand on Lance's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

     "France and Cheerio, your orders are ready." 

 

     Lance looking at Shiro's hand and flinched under his warmth. He slowly put his hand away and put it on his lap, prying his eyes off of Shiro's. He didnt really like the sympathy, he only needed someone to listen. Lance had a feeling Shiro was wrong, but his brain convinced himself that Shiro's explanation was logical.

 

     "Yeah, I guess you're right." Lance said, standing up and tossing his backpack over his shoulders. "I probably am overreacting." He mumbled the last part. Lance hated admitting defeat and by saying Shiro was right was like admitting he is batshit crazy for worrying for Keith.

 

     Shiro smiled, genuinely since he got Lance to relax for a little and not to mention Keith's dispearance for a little while. Shiro stood up with Lance and walked to the counter and retrieved their coffees.

 

     "Can you believe they got my name wrong? Look-" Shiro pointed at his drink and the name on it.

 

      _Cheerio_

 

Lance chuckled taking a swift sip of his drink. How could they mix up Shiro with Cheerio? Oh well, that's none of anyone's business. For now, Lance needed to focus on school and hopefully his coffee will help to an extent.

 

     "You think that's bad, try France." Lance joked, getting in a better mood that Keith almost disappeared from his mind.

 

     They continue to walk towards campus, school about to start in a few minutes. Lance took his surroundings to account, noticing all the warm colors the leaves turn into after summer left them. They lived in a relatively cold state, not Texas where Keith was from. He didn't need all the yeehaw and only two seasons throughout the year. Keith would tell him about how it was either extremely cold or unbearably hot. Of course, Lance grew up in Cuba ever since he was five and the weather wasn't very pleasent.

 

     Lance's smile dropped, thinking of Keith. He really missed his (gay) friend and really wanted to see him again. Lance couldn't ask for anything more than just see him again and.... give him a.... (all the way homo) hug? He just wanted to see Keith's, that's all.

 

      "Well, I got to go." Shiro interrupted the uncomfortable silence. Lance didn't look over at Shiro and only gave him a simple nod of acknowledgement. Shiro frowned, knowing Lance was thinking of Keith. "Don't think of him, he will show up when he can. For now, study and get the best grades you can. Didn't you say that you want a scholarship?"

 

     Lance nodded slowly.

 

     "There you go, you need to have a high GPA and the only way to have a high GPA is to pay attention to class." Shiro advised.

 

     "Thanks Shiro." Lance said and walked off to class, with a minute to spare.

 

     Shiro stared at Lance as Lance disappeared into the crowd of students. He needed to get Lance to stop thinking of Keith, he needed him to back off for the time being. It hasn't been a full day and Shiro was already worried he will get caught.

 

 

 

 

•    •    • 

 

 

 

 

     Shiro returned home his keys jingling as he took them out of the ignition. He twirled them in his index finger as his footsteps got closer as closer to his front door. He stuck his house keys in the lock and opened it, instantly smelling the blood reeking from downstairs. A smile twisted into his face, he was worried sick that Keith left. Turns out his smell was still here.

 

     Over the years Shiro learned to differentiate the stenches of other peoples bloods. At first, he only could smell metallic and somewhat fishy blood, but as this progressed he associated the smells of people's blood with them. 

 

     He dropped his keys on the counter about to head to the basement where his victims have been staying and saw Keith's phone on the counter too. Shiro remembered that Keith had asked him to keep his phone while he went to the bathroom for some odd reason. This is why Keith hasn't been answering, he didn't have his phone at all, Shiro suspected he was devasted and didn't want to talk to anyone at all.. He turned it in and tried to unlock it.

 

      _Locked._

 

Shiro sighed sharply, turning his head towards the basement. He clutched the phone in his hand and stomped across the wooden floor to the basement door. He paused a moment before he opened the door to his basement, he needed a breather. He didn't want to become impulsive an de straight up kill the both of them. He wasn't in a good mood at the moment since college life stressed him enough.

 

    He swung the door open despite his hesitation to kill his victims. As soon as he opened the door he saw them shield their eyes from the light they weren't exposed to for a while. Shiro closed the door behind him, locking it so none of them would have any bright ideas of trying to escape. He cackled heartlessly, walking down the stairs towards them holding the phone tightly.

 

     He held the phone out towards Keith looking at him for answers. Keith reached to take the phone, confused and somewhat happy. Shiro was allowing him to get to his phone and finally leave this hell hole, he was ready to experience freedom to not take the world around for granted. He missed the grass, the sun, and his friends. Before he had always just thought of his friends as friends, nothing more special. He missed them with all his heart. He wanted to joke around with Hunk, not understand what Pidge was saying, and argue with Lance for such inadequate things.

 

    "Thank you Shiro, I promise I won't go to the police. Thank you so much!" Tears started to form at his eyes, he was ready to leave and love the world around him.

 

    He thought he was finally going to escape so he tried to grab the phone, but Shiro held into it tightly. Keith's face showed blatantly that he was puzzled.

 

    "No." Shiro growled, tugging the phone back. His words seemed like a knife that stabbed his hope right through its core.

 

    "What?"

 

     "Put in the password." Shiro urged shoving the phone back in his face.

 

     Keith understood, he wasn't going to leave. He was never leaving, he should have known better. He compiled since he didn't want to get beaten and end up give up his password. In the end, Shiro was still going to have his phone. He punched in his password and handed it to Shiro once it was unlocked.

 

     Shiro immediately went to his messages and founded Lance's contact. He started to type up a message, he didn't need for Lance to look for Keith at the moment.

 

 

      **Lance**

 

      **Keith:** Hey, sorry for not answering. I have strep throat and it fucking sucks. :/

 

     Shiro started to send variations of those texts that to Pidge, Hunk, himself, and many other people that are close to Keith. He put away Keith's phone and glanced over at Keith who was fidgeting nervously and shaking uncontrollably.

 

     "Now that I finally texted that _bastard_ no one is worried about you." Shiro spat at the word bastard.

 

     "Who was worried about me?" Keith asked slowly, shivering since he had only his underwear for warmth.

 

     Shiro narrowed his eyes at Keith, he was angered at his tone. Keith wasn't entitled to know who was worried about him since he was never going to leave.

 

     "None of your fucking busisness you faggot." Shiro barked at Keith and attacked him pinning him underneath his body. Shiro reached for a knife above Keith's head and held it firmly in his palm. Shiro's hot breath tickled Keith's neck as Shiro was smelling the blood that stained his body. He traced the tip of the knife from his wrist down to the middle of his chest, leaving a small bloody trail as it pierced his skin lightly. Keith whimpered as he reached to his chest.

 

     Shiro chuckled darkly having a demented smile plastered in his face. He plunged the knife in Keith's thigh until there was no sight of his blade. The blade was fully inside of Keith, he could feel the metal against his bone. Keith cried out, but Shiro stuck it even further, causing a blood curdling scream to escape from Keith. That scream could give anyone nightmares, but Shiro loved that sound, it was like drugs to him. He wanted- no, _needed_  more screams of terror and horror of being tortured endlessly.

 

     "Stop, it hurts!" Keith managed to say, begging Shiro for mercy.

 

     "Gay shits like you don't deserve mercy." Shiro said ripping the knife down Keith's thigh, creating a six-inch gash down his thigh.

 

    Keith gritted his teeth in pain and started to cry, his tears dropping to the cement floor below him, creating wet puddle as Shiro breathed wildly. The scent of blood made him unstable, he felt so alive that he felt like he could lift a car over his head. The blood gushed out of the wound staining the floor and Keith's leg. The blood was still warm as Shiro pulled the knife out of his leg and ran his hand over the wound, painting his palm of the thick, metallic blood.

 

     Shiro scooted up toward Keith's face, Keith breathing wildly trying to clam down and trying not to think of the pain. Shiro's breath caressed Keith's cheek, Keith almost winded at its touch. Shiro grabbed Keith's other cheek turned Keith's face towards  his face, grinning from ear to ear. When Keith had peered at Shiro for only a moment, Shiro's lips crashed into Keith's. Shiro pushed his body against Keith's, passionately moving his lips with Keith's.

 

     Keith had longed to know how Shiro's lips felt against his. Keith had fantasized about it before, but he never knew he would kiss him under these circumstances.

 

     Shiro pulled away from the kiss, their lips slowly parting away. He held Keith in his arms as he looked over at the girl who just stared at them horrified. She was more revealed than Keith with no articles of clothing to cover her, she felt embarrassed, but there was no time since her life was in the line. She felt like a deer at a headlight, she wanted to run, but there was no other way out other than the door. Her eyes darted towards the door as she thought about it for a while.

 

     "Would you like to join us?" Shiro asked, smirking.

 

     She made a run for it.

 

     Grabbing a crowbar near her and bolting upstairs with all the adrenaline in her, somehow forgetting the pain she indured the past twenty four hours. Shiro ran after her grabbing the knife that he used to stab Keith. She hit the doorknob about five times, breaking the doorknob to escape, but before she could push the door open she felt a knife plunge through her back. She tried to breathe, but every breath she took was excruciating pain. She fell to her knees and landed flat in her stomach. She was still conscious since the wound wasn't fatal, but it was enough to make her feel near death.

 

     She screamed for her life, regretting her decision. Trying to think of a way to save her self since she had made the worse mistake she could ever think of.

 

     Shiro yanked the knife from her back and turn her over. She laid there, blood escaping from her mouth as she coughed furiously, the blood suffocating her. In one swift motion he impaled her throat as her eyes went lifeless. Shiro could feel her bone through the knife since when he twisted the knife to ensure her pain the knife scraped the bone insie her neck. He pulled the knife out having a clear view of her slashed throat, it was a wonderful sight. Her body no longer moved, the blood staining her hair and body.

 

      _She's dead._

 

Shiro stared at her body, this was nothing new for him. He enjoyed the thrill of killing women and using them as sex toys, but he hated the smell when they die. He only likes their blood, but when they die he cannot even stand to be near a dead body after a few days.

 

     Shiro pryed the crowbar from the girl's fingers and turned around to walk downstairs. He let the crowbar scrape the cement, sounding like nails on a chalkboard as he slowly made his way towards the pathetic creature.

 

     "Let this be a lesson, Keith." The malicious words slipping off his tounge. He kneeled Keith, who was backing up slowly. He picked up his face and sqiuished his face between his index finger and thumb, he almost resembled a squirrel with acorns stuffed in his mouth.

 

     Shiro stared deeply in Keith's eyes, trying to search for a hint of enjoyment, but no, it was full of fear and astonishment. He kissed Keith's face lightly, as if Keith was going to shatter at any moment if Shriomwasnt careful enough.

 

     "Don't _ever_  try to leave. You'll _never_ leave." Shiro breathed, and kissed Keith again, but this time feeling the kiss.

 

     All while they were kissing, Keith felt something poke his back. 

 

     It was a knife.

 

     He shuddered as Shiro stroked his back gently. Cradling him into his arms like Keith was a small teddy bear that the kid had ever since he was born, keeping the knife at his back to warn him not to leave.

 

     "You'll never leave, right?" Shiro as he rubbed his cheek against Keith's chest. Keith could only feel fear, for the man in front of him, he no longer had the feelings he had for him a couple of days ago.

 

     "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

     Keith's eyes slowly fluttered open as his vision as very blurry. He felt wet all over his body, being soaked like a dirty rag. He saw silhouette hovering over his limp body as he slowly regained conciousness from being asleep for quite a while. He heard a muffled sound coming from a radio, a song playing through the speakers from the radio.

 

 

      _Shadows grow so long before my eyes, and they're moving across the page._

 

 

     He felt a stinging sensation on his thighs, like hand sanitizer was being poured on his wound. He clenched his teeth as he felt someone cleaning up his wound. Keith clenched his eyes closed, not wanting to see the wound, knowing that the wound was sickening.

 

 

      _Suddenly the day turns into night far away from the city._

 

 

Keith looked around slowly at everything and recognized that this wasn't the basement. Where was he? The were were tiles all around the room. There was distinct smell of blood, which wasn't out of the ordinary since he was almost used to it. Although this was different from usual, it seemed a bit raw, like it was just freshly cut. He was confused as to where he was. Who was tending to his wounds? Who was helping him? 

 

 

       _But don't hesitate, cause your love just won't wait._

 

 

He longer felt pressure on his thigh as the silhouette stood up to go somewhere, but the silhouette was carrying something, like a body. Once Keith was fully conscious of his surroundings he realized he was in a bathroom that was larger, compared to his frame.

 

 

      _Oh baby I love your way everyday._

 

 

 Keith sat up slowly to see Shiro picking up the dead girl he killed out of the bathroom. The water he was bathing in was deep red, blood clots floating around every now and then. Keith was fully nude, embrassed that Shiro had to see him naked. Keith lifted his knees up of the water, making a swishing sound causing Shiro to turn around in surprise.

 

 

      _I want to tell you I love your way. I want to be with you night and day._

 

 

     "Up already? I thought you would be out for a day, but I guess you don't like the smell." Shiro joked, reaching his hand out to turn the radio down, the sing being barley noticeable, only small sounds escaping the speakers.

 

 

     Shiro was right, the smell had woke him up since it gave him a headache. Shiro walked out of the bathroom with the girl, leaving Keith alone. Keith slowly go out of the tub, his cuts stinging him as he emerged from the rectangular container. He grabbed a towel that was in the cabinet and started to dry himself off. While he was drying his hair he saw clothes, but they were a bit different from his usual attire.

 

 

     "Uhh, Shiro?" Keith called out to his captor, pinching the clothes with his pointer fingers and thumbs. He heard Shiro shuffling from downstairs, obviously hearing Keith. Keith continued to look at the peculiar outfit, narrowing his eyes to understand why Shiro would give him this.

 

 

     Shiro walked upstairs to go see what Keith wanted, confused as to why he needed him to come to the bathroom.

 

 

     "What's up?" Shiro asked as he saw Keith holding the clothes he leaned him weirdly.

 

 

     "What is the meaning of this?" Keith asked, with a slight tone, pivoting towards Shiro. Shiro inspected the outfit trying to find what's wrong with it, but couldn't.

 

 

     "What's wrong with it?" Shiro asked raising his arm up and leaning against the doorframe. Keith was astonished, he couldn't believe his ears.

 

 

     "Shiro, I am not wearing a muscle shirt and short-shorts." He held up the outfit, almost disgusted. "You know I am uncomfortable with my body,"

 

 

     "Are you fucking serious?" Shiro glared at Keith, but Keith kept his face confused. Shiro scoffed and narrowed his eyes at him. "Wear it or you can walk around naked, your choice." Shiro growled and slammed the door on Keith, turning his good mood upside down.

 

 

     Keith winced from the thundering noise from Shiro shutting the door and stared at the clothes. He was relcuntant to put on the clothes, but he needed to, otherwise Shiro would tourture him, then he would end up wearing it anyways. Keith sighed and put them on, dreading every single moment.

 

 

     Shiro walked down stairs going back to the girl where he left her. He looked at the twelve foot deep, vertical hole he dug for his victim a while back when he was choosing the right girl. He frowned when he saw a hand sticking out from the side of the hole. By now he had around ten girls he had killed, he lusted for their bodies and thief blood. It wasn't hard to seduce them since he was naturally charming. He knew he couldn't keep burrying them in his backyard. They would find him eventually and lock him up in jail. 

 

     He needed to do something different, while he was think he placed the girl on the counter and paced back and forth thinking of new ways to get rid of the girls. He could just burn them and place them carefully around campus without drawing any suspicion. He could slice their limbs and mail them to their families, with protection like covering up the fingerprints, hair, and any other DNA that could potentially expose him. He knew he wouldn't send them their uteruses since they were very valuable in the black market and he had fucked all of them and could potentially find his semen in their womb.

 

     Once Keith was situated he looked in the mirror to see how he looked. He looked at his arms and legs which bothered him to a great extent. He hated wearing revealing clothes because he is insecure about his body. He doesn't have the most toned or muscular body and he hated himself for that. He was pretty skinny and weak, which he hated. He was always told to get fit and get muscles every day. When he was 'straight' girls would tell him that they would date him if he weren't so skinny, so he would try so hard to get the perfect body, but once he somewhat had it, it was hard to maintain the okay body.

 

 

     "Why the fuck do I have to be so skinny?" He mumbled to himself frowning at his reflection. His self confidence wasn't the best, but he had his moments where he would actually think he looked okay.

 

 

     Meanwhile, Shiro was in the kitchen where the girl was on his counter, her legs and arms sprawled out and hanging off the sides. He hated her smell, it was fucking disgusting and wanted to get rid of her. He really thought about how to dispose of her body without drawing any attention to himself. He was really considering just burning her corpse, but he paused, thinking about another solution. 

 

 

    _Perfect._

 

 

Shiro got to work on the girl's disturbing, decaying body narrowing his eyes to foucus on just her for the moment. As he was shuffling his things around he chuckled to himself wondering why he hadn't thought of this plan before.

 

 

     When he buried the bodies he made sure they were vertical because there were satellites that looked for bodies underground. Then he buried at least twelve feet because if police ever came with dogs the dogs wouldn't be able smell the bodies if there wasn't anything  for six feet.

 

 

     It was a brilliant plan, but the bodies were piling up and he needed to get rid of them. Luckily, his plan was perfect. Police wouldn't ever think of it, it was so disturbing and so vulgar. 

 

 

     Keith's footsteps sounded as he finally realized he needed to leave the bathroom at one point. Yeah, the clothes were a bit revealing for his taste, but in reality he was afraid of Shrio and what would he do.

 

     He walked down the stairs as Shiro was cooking something. It smelled wonderful, like pork. Keith knew Shiro loved meat and Keith didn't dislike meat too much, but would definitely eat a well-made steak. The stairs creeped as he descended the flight of stairs, making his way to the kitchen where the rancid smell filled his nose with delight. 

 

     "You like it?" Shiro asked as the meat sizzled in the pan looking over his shoulder. Keith gave him a small smile and nodded. It indeed smelled good, but meat is very filling so Keith wasn't a huge fan.

 

     "Yeah, but I don't like meat too much." Keith said, his lips curling down. Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, arching his eyebrow. Keith felt immediately bad, he didn't want to make Shiro feel bad and he didn't want to get hurt in the process of telling Shiro what he really thinks. He really didn't think it was big deal, but apparently it was a sin to not enjoy meat a lot.

 

     "Well-" Shiro said washing his hands as he added some extra flavors to bring out the meat. He put the meat carefully on the platter, not looking in Keith's direction. "you'll love this, trust me."

 

     Keith nodded and sat down in front of the plate as Shiro put his own plate down on the table making a clank sound. Shiro grabbed knives and forks for the both of them and sat down in front of his plate. Shiro sighed happily and started digging in his meal, savoring every bite.

 

     Keith picked at the food with his fork, hesitating to eat it, but what else is he gonna do? Keith cut a slice as the steam from the well-made food escaped leaving a nice smell in Keith's mouth. The juices from the meat to dripped onto the plate and his fork making Keith's mouth water. Keith finally started to eat his food enjoying it more than turkey, but it was a bit strange, he still would have preferred a steak from a restaurant. 

 

     Keith coninuted to eat it until he was nearly done, he couldn't eat anymore. It was really filling, but he wanted more so he coninuted to try finishing it, so Shiro won't get angry at him for what ever reason. 

 

     Shiro kept glancing at Keith to see if he liked it and once Keith noticed him doing so he gave him an awkward thumbs up. By then Shiro started to cackle loudly. Keith stopped his fork from entering his mouth and raised his eyebrow genuinely confused at Shiro.

 

     "Look!" Shiro said pointing at Keith's last piece, that was on his fork. Keith carefully twirled his fork around to see what Shiro was being hysterical about. Just when Keith thought Shiro had finally snapped, he couldn't have been further from the truth. 

 

     There was a blue fingernail inside the meat, the same color nails the girl Shiro killed the other day.

 

     Keith instantly dropped the fork and ran to the nearest bathroom and started to gag and cough, doing what ever he could to get rid of all the meat from his stomach. Shiro came behind Keith him and started to torment him.

 

     "You disgusting fucker, you just ate a woman. How do you feel? I, for one feel fantastic. You are so pathetic, you'll do anything I want you to, you stupid fag." Shiro laughed as he start to hit him. Keith cried out, feeling exposed and disturbed, he did the unthinkable.

 

     "You are the one who cooked her, I just blindly ate her. You are the disgusting one!" Keith shouted back standing up trying to push Shiro out of the way. Unfortunately, Keith had no muscle for not eating for a couple days so he barley moved Shiro out the way.

 

     Shiro glared at him and forced his body to stay out as Keith kept glaring him, until he realized what he had just done. Shiro narrowed his eyes, stepping closer and closer to Keith, with every step Keith's lungs shriveled more and more. Keith acted quickly and ducked under Shiro and ran away, but he didn't get farther than the kitchen.

 

     There he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder throwing him against the counter. Keith's stomach collided with the marble as he cried out in pain, felt a bruise forming at his abdomen. Shiro's breath tickled his neck as he pinned his arms behind Keith and leaned him over the counter.

 

     "Today, I will make you my bitch. You disrespected me in my own home you fucking faggot, you deserve to die." Shiro gritted his teeth harshly, spitting the insults into Keith's ear. Keith started to whimper and struggled against Shiro's grip. Keith tried to scream, but Shiro quickly covered Keith's mouth.

 

     Shiro curled his fingers around the rim of the pants and shoved them to the ground as fast he could. He grabbed his own shorts and pulled them down slightly to reveal his hardened dick. Keith shouted into his hand to try to make Shiro realize what he is doing.

 

     "Please!" Keith cried, his scream muffled by Shiro's hand. Tears started to form and drip down his cheeks, his head started to spin. He couldn't believe he was going to be taken advantage of.

 

     Shiro chuckled darkly, "scream more. I get excited." He grabbed his hardened cock and hovered the tip right at Keith's asshole. He then shoved his length inside of him, feeling nothing but intense pleasure on hoes tight it was. He thought he was going to pass out from the excitement.

 

     Keith, however, felt a burning sensation up his anus. He felt as if someone out a hot metal rod into his stomach and kept it in there to tinture him. He clenched it tightly to try to make Shiro leave, but it only pushed him further into his anus.

 

     Shiro started to thrust as Keith cried out, he needed someone, anyone. His insides felt as if they were being yanked out of place and he was being repeatedly tormented by sucker punches into the gut. The friction of Shiro's dick being thruster in and out of Keith harshly was unspeakable. There was nothing he could ever compare in his life time what he had felt today. He felt sick and pain, while mentally he was being manipulated to think that he was the problem and Shri was only doing him a favor. 

 

      _Why does the world hate me? What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Shiro was having the time of his life. All the girls he took in were loose because they were all sluts, but not Keith. Keith was a definite virgin. It made him even more aroused that he took Keith's virginity by force and raping him in the kitchen. Nothing gets Shiro aroused than rape, but rape and taking someone's virginity was a whole other world. He felt like had the universe at his palms, taking something so precious as virginity was amazing. It made Shiro's mind go crazy.

 

      **Ring.**

 

Keith's head shot up as he looked over at the caller ID, it was Lance. He was calling Keith. But why? Shiro reached over to grab it, but put it in front of Keith's ear and answered it. Keith's heart stopped, how could he answer the phone while he was being raped and mentally abused? What could he say? If he asked Lance for help then Shiro will kill him before Lance has the chance to call the police. 

 

     "Keith? _Keith?_ Are you doing better? I just wanted to call you to see how you were doing." Lance's voice asked on the other end. Lance seemed happy that Keith picked up, he was worried about Keith even though he won't admit it out loud to anyone other than Shiro. He truly cared for his best friend.

 

     "Answer you piece of shit, if I hear one moan or groan I will kill you right here." Shiro said as he laced his fingers around the butcher knife he used to cut up the girl and dug the tip of the blade into Keith's throat.

 

     Keith shakily held his breath as he felt the knife at his throat. "Hello?" He voice sounding a bit raspy. Shiro coninuted to rape him as he was talking to Lance, the burning sensation getting worse as he started to speed his thrusts up, gripping Keith's hips tightly that he left bruises.

 

     "Oh thank goodness, I thought for a second you lost you're voice! So how are you feeling?" Lance asked, his voice sounding more energetic than usual. Keith couldn't help but smile for Lance, he felt happy that alance was doing okay. He would much rather be raped 100 times than see Lance go through anythign what Keith had to go through when he was kidnapped.

 

     "I'm feeling better, but not enough to come back to school." Keith said, gritting his teeth and moving the phone away from his face, so he wouldn't reveal he was in excruciating pain.

 

     Keith could tell Lance's smile dropped as he replied, "I'm sorry, when do you think you'll be back? I want to take you for ice cream to make up for your illness."

 

     For a split second, Keith forgot about the rape and about the kidnapping. His heart soared when he heard Lance say that. "I would like that very much." Keith smiled. He could hear Lance smile from the other side of his phone, Keith was glad he had someone he could rely on and be there for him, even though they argued every second of the day.

 

     "Recover quickly! Bye Keith." Lance replied, his stomach starting to feel weird, as if someone was lightly tugging on it.

 

     "Bye Lance." Keith struggled to mutter as his anus was being ripped in half by Shiro's cock. Shiro grabbed the phone immediately and hung up on Lance. Keith's head spun as Shiro was grunting in pleasure, nearing his climax. Shiro kept thrusting in and out of Keith like the world was going to end at any moment.

 

     "Oh fuck, you clenching you're ass makes if feel even better." Shiro groaned, his cock twitching. Keith braced himself, clenching his eyes closed and sucking as much air as he could. He hated every second of the abuse, it messed with his head in ways that probably would change him for life. He though of himself a son useless and only for someone's pleasure, Shiro only wanted him to fuck him and torture him because he was homosexual.

 

     Shiro ejaculated forcefully into Keith's ass, pulling his hips to his to further push his semen in him. To make him seem as I feel he was only a rag, that he shouldn't clean up for him.

 

      _"I own you."_


End file.
